Final dungeon
by Zack Strith
Summary: battle of gods and demons and the idiots in between, this has little to do with D&D but its the closest catagorie
1. Were all freinds, I think?

* * *

Disclaimer—I own all those who take shall suffer

* * *

Fire burned lighting up the city skies; sirens rang crowds gathered to watch the local tavern burn to the ground.

"You idiot!" Yelled a black haired knight by the name of Ryu Nair. "You don't practice fire spells in wood buildings!"

"Loosen up man no prob here we didn't get caught." Responded the red caped, white haired mage Jace Alvejetti.

"Loosen up you burned down the tavern!" retorted Ryu the lancer.

"Ryu Ryu Ryu don't worry so much or is that your knight code speaking." Blabbed a drunken Jace as he pushes his white hair out of his face.

"What don't talk about my code you damn mage!" Yelled the knight as he remove the heavy halberd from his back and points the blade at Jace.

Jace lift his head and unsheathes his large sword "you wont a fight huh come on lets take this out of the city"

"Hay stop now." Interrupted the red haired monk named Damien Darkfire "or ill pound you both."

"He's right you two stop fighting." Agreed the large half giant necromancer Ken Bryt

"Yes yes Ryu-sama and Jace-sama stop now" Zero no kamie the damned samurai put in.

"Shut up slave!" Jace and Ryu yelled at the samurai.

"Yes sirs." Pouted Zero.

The six travelers exit the city as a huge explosion goes off by where the tavern is.

"Hay you stupid men we should get going before they send the police to check out every person leavening town." Came the mellow voice of Tetra silvergate the summoner for hire from the back of the group.

"Right after im done with him." The two travelers yelled at the same time and going into their fighting stances.

"I said no fighting." Damien yelled jumps at Jace and hits him two times in the face. Damien then stares down at his throbbing hands"ow!"

"Im done." Said Ryu and places his halberd back on to it holster on his back.

"Me to." Follows Jace as he places his sword in it sheath under his cape.

"My hands ow ow OW!" Yells the hurt monk.

"Now that you're done can we go?" asked the mercenary.

"Yeah what she said" added Ken

"you two could of already gone its not like we own you like we do Zero and Ken you own one of them so nah." responds Ryu to their nagging and starts to walk towards the forest a few mile away followed by every one but Damien who laying on the ground balling his eyes out.

Jace dash in front of Ryu "hay I'm the leader." And starts walking in front of Ryu

"Yeah yeah." The black haired man mutters

"Men." Tetra comments to her self in the back of the group.

"Hay wait up." Comes the yell of the red head as he runs to catch up

The group minus Damien who arrives a minute later reach the edge of the forest and plunged in making there way to a clearing where three bright red fire dragon lay they raise there head as the group enters

"Usual partners!" yells Ryu as he jumps on his dragon flare.

"You suck man I get stuck with Sama man." Whines the red cape mage

Ken and Damien mount onto one of the other dragon and lift off into the sky

Tetra mounts on Ryu's dragon as Jace stubbornly jumps onto his dragon and as soon as Zero is half way up onto the dragons back he lift off after Ken and the monk fallowed by the lancer and summoner.

"You know I can call my own dragon" said Tetras mellow voice.

"Yeah I know that but if you were to do that Jace would push the pack mule onto me." Ryu answered.

"It mean to treat Zero the way you do he's human and how did he be come your slave any ways." Asked Tetra flicking her dark purple hair out of her face.

"Yes he is human but im not so I don't have to treat him as an equal." Responded Ryu with a grin and spread his bat like wings while flexing his scalely clawed fingers

"Ow wow a scary draconian in front of me." Muttered tetra solemnly

"Yes I am scary, right Jace." Was Ryu response to her criticism

"Yeah really scary now can I get some Hell Fire back here." Jace yell as a bottle fly form Ken's dragon and land in his hand. "Yeah ha!" was the mages answered to the bottle and downed the thing.

"City a head a perfect place to spend the night" came the voice of the monk


	2. To many drinks

'Night had fallen since they arrived in this small town Jace and Ryu were off getting drunk there slave by there sides, Damien was getting his beauty sleep that merc who knows were she went and look at me standing out side in the rain. Man im a sorry excuse of a man were the thoughts that shot through Ken's head

In the tavern

"HAY SLAVE PAY FOR OUR DRINKS!" came the drunken yell of Jace from the door of the tavern

"YEAH PAY FOR THOSE THINGS!" Ryu gestured at the fifty or so bottles "AND TELL THE OWNER TO GET BETTER STUFF!"

"masters-samas I have no money you took it all." Wined the slave as he watches his masters walk out

"You going to pay or do I have to take it out of your ass!" demanded the Bar tender

"Can we come to a compromise?" asked the oriental man with no hope.

Damien's room

"DAMIEN, DAMIEN COME ON MONKY MAN LETS GO HAVE FUN!" yelled the drunken friends as they burst into the sleeping monk's room and jumped onto his bed

"No I don't won't to do that to my butt, how about we do it the other way around." Quoted the red head sleepily as he clenched onto Jace

Jace's face paled as the red head hugged him "IM NOT YOUR BITCH!" Yelled the intoxicated Red Mage as he smashed Damien through the bed "LETS GO FIND MISS HORNY HEAD!"

"OK TO MISS HORNY HEAD WE GO!" agreed the equally intoxicated Ryu "HAY I GOT A HORN ON MY FORHEAD DOES THAT MAKE ME MR. HORNY HEAD?" asked the lancer as he begin to tug at his 2 inch horn

A Coffee shop two blocks away

Tetra sat sipping a cold cup of coffee watching Jace and Ryu stare at her through the glass of the front window

Jace and Ryu jump through said window and yell at the top of there lungs "FOUND YOU MISS HORNY HEAD YOUR IT!" as they lay on the glass covered ground

"DON'T EVERY CALL ME THAT!!!!" yelled the infuriated summoner as her horn began to grow "COME FORTH DEMONS OF HELL I CALL APON THE POWER YOU HOLD!" chanted the purple haired woman

"OUR TURN TO HIDE, OUR TURN TO HIDE!" singed the two men not paying any attention to her as a bat like demon raise from a burning pentagram in front of Tetra "NO YOUR IT NOW!" she yelled as the demon sent a blast of energy at Jace and Ryu knocking then out and sending them and half the shop to the out skirts of the town.

the next morning 

Jace opened his eyes and store around at the sky and hopped up of the ground paying no attention to the half of a demolished building "where am I and how many drinks did I have do you know Ryu?"

"Two, five, and ten um I think some where around thirty I can't remember," came Ryu drowsy response

"Good thing we took pacer the pill that stops hang overs." Jace quoted then striking a pose holding up a box with a big smile "pacer the fresh maker."


	3. Who are these people?

**_This is past format _**

Thank you for reading

* * *

"How did I get stuck with a job like this? I'm a highly respected general in the Sigma Corp.'s military division."

* * *

"**_Now general Dune, this is a very important assignment don't forget that how ever humiliating it might be now shall I introduce you to your personal guard."_**

* * *

Dune a tall man with blonde hair and a short trimmed beard rise from the chair and count the glass mug on the table remove a few gold coins from his pouch on his side and drop them on the table.

* * *

"**_Here you go General; these are the things you're going to need." "What a sword? Why would I need this antique?"_**

* * *

"You were at another one of those bars!" Dune saunters past all the cots speared through the front of the room over to the bed and flops down on it "If I didn't go to those Bars I'd drown in the extergine."

"Well General you're stuck with us and you can't get rid of Sigma Corp.'s first women military division. We were assigned to be your personal guard and it's a little hard to protect you when none of my girls can bring them selfs to follow you into those sleazy taverns."

"Well sargent at those sleazy taverns at least I can bed one of the women if I get here drunk enough."

"You sex driven drunk of a man!"

Dune sits up on the bed and glances around at all the cots. "Where are all the girls?"

"Where do you god damn think out looking for you, if you don't remember you took off in the middle of the night with out any one knowing!"

"Ok ok what ever you say im going to bed." He falls back on the bed and rolls over on his side.

"Bastard!!!" Ellen grabs a candle stick off the table and trough's it at him barely missing his head

"Now sagent you wouldn't be a good body guard if I got hurt, now would you?" Dune mutters as she marches out of the room leaving Dune chuckling to him self.


End file.
